The present invention relates generally to the field of circuit materials, and more particularly to resistive random access memory (RRAM).
RRAM is a type of non-volatile random-access computer memory that changes the resistance across a dielectric solid-state material (e.g., a memresistor). RRAM generates defects in a thin oxide layer. These defects are oxygen vacancies (i.e., oxide bond locations where the oxygen has been removed) and can be charged and drifted under an electric field. Within RRAM cells, dielectrics (which are typically insulating materials) can be made into conducting materials through a metallic filament or conducting path formed after the application of a sufficiently high voltage. Reported RRAM systems have utilized different dielectric materials (e.g., perovskites, transition metal oxides, chalcogenides, organic charge-transfer complexes, organic donor-acceptor systems, and two dimensional insulating nitrides). A created filament may be reset or set by another voltage which results in higher resistance states (HRS) or lower resistance states (LRS), respectively.